Mario Seggio
Mario Seggio is an Italian inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Todd Alan Etelson. Character Summary Seggio is mainly featured as a background inmate as apart of the Italians prison group. He has rarely made any significant appearances throughout his duration on the show. Plot Summary Season 1 Seggio can be seen with the other Italian inmates in this season. He was one of the few prisoners not transferred back to Gen Pop with the rest of Nino Schibetta's faction. Season 2 With most of Nino Schibetta's faction either transferred out of Emerald City or dead, other Italian inmates were chosen to live in the revamped Em City. Seggio was one of the inmates who was selected to come back to Em City. Nino's son, Peter, was now in charge of the Italians following his imprisonment and his father's demise. Under Peter's rule, Seggio is one of the enforcers along with Pancamo and Zanghi. Peter is shunned from the Mafia after failing to kill Adebisi and for being sodomized by him. Following Peter's trip to the Psych Ward, the Italians get a new leader in the form of Antonio Nappa. Seggio still serves as muscle for the Italians under Nappa's rule. Season 3 McManus institutes a new boxing program and Pancamo serves as the Italians' representative during the fights. Seggio is seen supporting Pancamo during the fights. When Nappa is pricked by Adebisi with an AIDS infected needle, and after he announces that he is writing a book about his life and will be revealing all the details, the Mafia decides to have him killed. Nappa is suffocated to death by his cellmate Nat Ginzburg during the night after receiving the order from Pancamo. With Nappa dead, Pancamo takes control of the Italians. Seggio remains an enforcer for the Italians and Zanghi is promoted to Pancamo's lieutenant. Season 4 Tobias Beecher visits Pancamo's pod to attempt to put a hit on Vernon Schillinger's son, Hank, after discovering Hank killed his son, Gary. Zanghi stops Beecher outside of Pancamo's pod and asks what Beecher wanted. Beecher tells Zanghi that he wanted a "chat" with Pancamo. Zanghi then tells Beecher that he'd see if Pancamo was in a "chatting" mood. While Zanghi was talking with Pancamo, Beecher complimented Seggio's shirt. Season 5 Peter Schibetta returned briefly from the Psych Ward. Meanwhile, Schillinger discovered that Pancamo ordered the hit on his son, Hank, and attacked Pancamo and the Italians in the gym. Pancamo was stabbed by Robson and spent some time in the hospital ward recovering. While Pancamo was hospitalized, Peter Schibetta temporarily took over the Italians only to be sodomized again this time by Schillinger, Robson, and another Aryan. With no leader, Zanghi gained leadership briefly by default but would be quickly replaced by a new inmate named Frank Urbano. Under Urbano's rule, Seggio is promoted to Urbano's lieutenant. Seggio is present when Urbano cuts a deal with the Latinos to get back into the drug game. Seggio initially discourages then Latino leader, Enrique Morales's, attempt at an apology for siding with the Homeboys instead of them but is calmed down by Urbano. After taking Urbano's deal, Morales gives one condition and it was to kill the Homeboys' leader, Burr Redding, which Urbano more than gladly accepts. As Urbano goes to kill Redding, Hill throws himself in front of Urbano and is killed instead. Season 6 Pancamo returns from the hospital and takes back control of the Italians. Seggio is demoted back to an enforcer and Urbano is demoted to lieutenant. No explanation is given as to how Urbano escaped the death penalty for killing Hill in the previous episode. Seggio remains fairly quiet for the rest of the series, he is last seen with Pancamo and another Italian as they watch Keller commit suicide and frame Beecher for it. Category:Characters Category:The Italians Category:Characters with no Crime Flashback Category:Emerald City Category:Gangsters Category:Living Characters Category:Drug dealers